The Day of Future Past
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi de Laevatainn : "Ce défi sera de te réapproprier les retrouvailles de Ted et Cody sous l'oeil protecteur et quelque peu jaloux de Damien. Naturellement, la confrontation si j'ose dire "intellectuelle" entre Ted et Damien sera inévitable. Par contre, une allusion au Codiase sera obligatoire.


**Et me revoilà ! **

**En garde Laevatainn !**

**« Ce défi sera de te réapproprier ce dont nous avons parlé précédemment, a savoir les retrouvailles de Ted et Cody sous l'oeil protecteur et quelque peu jaloux de Damien. Naturellement, la confrontation si j'ose dire "intellectuelle" entre Ted et Damien sera inévitable. Pas nécessaire d'ajouter un lemon a la fin (entre Cody et Damien, mais ce serait bien quand même, au moins un lime). Par contre, une allusion au Codiase sera obligatoire. »**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aaron détestait, c'était les surprises. Une surprise était inattendue. Une surprise était imprévue. Une surprise était incontrôlable. Et c'était bien ça qu'Aaron abhorrait plus que tout. Le manque de contrôle. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas prévoir, ni anticiper. Une surprise apportait avec elle beaucoup trop de variables, trop de paramètres qu'Aaron ne pouvait pas connaître. Et ne pas connaître ces facteurs l'empêchait d'avoir une vue complète de la situation.

Dans le cas présent, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Il était dans le café qu'il avait finement choisi après plusieurs heures de recherches intensives sur le net. La boisson qu'il avait commandée était parfaite. Il avait sélectionné sa tenue selon des critères très strictes d'élégance et de raffinement. Tout aurait du être parfaitement à sa place. Tous les chaînons étaient là pour que son rendez-vous se passe de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Cody était la pièce maîtresse de son chef d'oeuvre, il était la cerise sur son gâteau. Cody était la chose la plus parfaite qu'il puisse exister sur cette planète. Il était plus majestueux que le Phare d'Alexandrie, plus grand que la Pyramide de Khéops, plus somptueux que les Jardins suspendus de Babylone. Mais à côté de son joyau se trouvait le parasite le plus collant qu'il lui ai été donné de voir.

Ted.

Ted était une surprise. Il était une variable qui n'avait pas sa place dans son équation, un paramètre qui ne s'alignait pas avec ses données, une interférence sur son onde radio. Il était le foutu ex de Cody. Et il devait le rester. L'homme était entré dans le café et n'avait même pas pris la peine de feinter l'étonnement. Il avait passé la porte et s'était jeté sur Cody, lui masquant la vue de ses grandes mains. Il avait récupéré une chaise sur une table adjacente et avait décidé qu'il était dans son bon droit de venir s'assoir avec eux. Et maintenant il discutait avec son petit-ami sans penser une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Ici ou ailleurs.

- _Aaron, ça va ?_ Appela Cody.

- _Hmm ? Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Aaron.

- _Je te demandais si tu pouvais aller me commander un café pendant que je rattrape le temps perdu avec Cody,_ dit Ted, faussement aimable.

Aaron eut un rictus et se leva à contrecoeur pour aller commander le café de « Monsieur ». Pendant qu'il attendait au comptoir, il se retourna plusieurs fois discrètement. La première fois lui parut normale, bien que Ted semblait vouloir rester plus de temps que la politesse ne l'exigeait. La deuxième fois, il se dit qu'il devait se faire des idées en voyant la main de Ted cachée sous la table. La troisième fois coïncida avec l'arrivée du fameux café et un Ted beaucoup trop près de son amant. La boisson fut sèchement posée sur la table, manquant de brûler de peu le blond qui recula par réflexe. Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence quelques secondes, qui fut rompu par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone de Cody. Sa perle rare soupira d'agacement en voyant le nom s'inscrire sur son écran mais du sortir pour prendre l'appel.

Aaron ne put s'empêcher de toiser Ted alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait entre eux. Ted était un être qu'Aaron aurait pu classer dans une catégorie toute particulière qu'il s'amusait à appeler « Les Vulgaires ». Ce type de personne était détestable aussi bien sur le fond que sur la forme et Ted semblait répondre à tous les critères. Mal rasé, dans une tenue laissant à désirer, un sourire mesquin et un regard calculateur, Ted correspondait exactement au genre de personne qu'Aaron détestait par dessus tout. Ce dernier se demandait constamment comment son Cody, cet être si délicat et raffiné, avait pu un jour s'acoquiner avec ce personnage répugnant. Le silence pesant dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ted se décide à parler.

- _Alors comme ça, c'est toi le jouet de remplacement ?_ Lança froidement le blond.

- _Je te demande pardon ?_ Demanda Aaron, surpris.

- _Tu croyais quand même pas que Cody allait rester avec toi alors que je suis revenu !_ Se moqua Ted. _Tu ne signifies rien, tu étais une passade, un plan cul le temps que je reprenne du service..._

- _Il est évident que je ne comprendrai jamais les raisons qui ont poussé Cody à sortir avec toi une première fois, mais crois-moi,_ ajouta Aaron menaçant, _il est hors de question que je le regarde retourner dans tes bras fangeux._

-_ Des raisons ?_ Fit semblant de réfléchir Ted. _Mais il y en a des tas ! Et la meilleure, c'est quand je le fais jouir dans mes draps. Je suis toute la vie de Cody, je l'ai toujours été et je le resterai encore un long moment, alors sois gentil, abandonne._

- _Cela aurait été avec plaisir,_ ironisa Aaron furieux, _mais je préfère mille fois trépasser plutôt que de te « laisser la place ». Tu es la personne la plus vile et la plus malfaisante que j'ai été donné de voir et Cody mérite infiniment mieux qu'un salopard infidèle qui n'a aucun scrupule à aller engrosser une pauvre idiote avant de revenir ici le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux te contredire quand tu dis que tu as été la vie de Cody, à une époque, c'était vrai, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fait partie de sa vie..._

- _Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir m'évincer comme ça ?_ Pouffa Ted. _En un claquement de doigts, il revient à mes pieds ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir qu'à chaque fois que vous avez couché ensembles, il ne pensait qu'à moi ?_

- _Vraiment ?_ Se mit à rire Aaron. _C'est ton attaque ? Diantre, moi qui pensais que tu avais un minimum de répartie ! Si tu connaissais un tant soit peu Cody, tu saurais que c'est une personne romantique qui apprécie le temps passé avec son petit-ami sans forniquer continuellement comme des animaux..._

- _Attends, attends, attends,_ le coupa Ted._ T'es en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas couchés ensembles ?_ Demanda-t-il avant d'exploser de rire. _Ça va être encore plus simple que je ne le pensais ! Demain avant midi, j'aurais déjà pilonné comme il se doit son joli p'tit cul..._

-_ Je ne crois pas non,_ gronda une voix dans le dos du blond.

Ted se retourna subitement pour tomber dans le regard obscurci de Cody qui se tenait les bras croisés derrière eux. Il pivota une nouvelle fois vers Aaron qui affichait un large sourire vainqueur. Il avait été piégé par cet enfoiré barbu !

- _De... depuis quand tu es là ?_ Osa demander Ted timidement.

- _Assez longtemps. Aaron, on y va,_ ordonna Cody.

Le brun se leva sans perdre son sourire et aida Cody à enfiler sa veste. L'homme laissa de l'argent sur la table, il attendit quelques secondes que Cody sorte du café non sans avoir insulté son ancien petit-ami. Il se retourna ensuite lentement vers l'ancien amant éconduit qui le fusilla du regard.

- _Il y a un vieil adage qui me vient en tête,_ conta Aaron, _il dit « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ». En espérant ne jamais avoir à t'humilier à nouveau..._

À ces mots, l'homme sortit dignement du café avant d'être assailli par deux lèvres parfaites et désireuses. Des bras s'accrochèrent à son cou et des mains vinrent caresser ses cheveux tandis qu'une langue avide ravageait sa bouche. Aaron se fichait bien d'être dans la rue, entouré de passants dégoûtés. Tout ce qui lui importait était ses mains sur les hanches de Cody, son odeur partout autour de lui, ce sentiment jubilatoire d'avoir gagné. Parce qu'il avait gagné. Il n'aurait plus à se battre contre le fantôme de Ted, celui qui lui faisait perdre confiance en lui, celui qui lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Cody, celui qui lui répétait que Cody ne l'aimerait jamais autant que lui l'aimait. Lorsqu'un poids s'envola de sa poitrine, Aaron réalisa à quel point il avait pu être affecté par tout cela. Quelques larmes traitresses glissèrent sur ses joues et Cody recula, inquiet. Ils étaient toujours au milieu du trottoir, entourés par tous ces australopithèques intolérants, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il n'y avait que Cody. Cody et son sourire solaire, Cody et ses yeux brillants, Cody et son amour.

-_ Je t'aime,_ murmura-t-il enfin.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Verdict ? **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage ! :)**


End file.
